Second Chance
by McMahon Lover
Summary: for 36 years Linda has a deep dark secret that she has been hide for her husband Vince and their children Shane, Vincent & Stephanie. How will everyone in the family react to the news of there being a another child.
1. backstory of Linda

Disclaimers: I do not own any of the characters that will be appearing in this story. They all belong to themselves or to the WWE and that include McMahons.

Author Notes: I have decided to change this story completely. I am reposting. Now I do own several characters that will appear in this story.

Linda McMahon is the loving wife of Vince McMahon and they are the proud parents of three children, Shane, Vincent and Stephanie McMahon. Linda always thought that everything was perfect for her and Vince, until one night she call him back to talks but he was not answering his hotel room phone and she gotta suspicious, that he might be cheating on her and that made her angry.

She slam the phone down, and says to herself well two can play this game Vincent Jr. While Vince out of town and doing his cheat, she began to do her own cheating with a handsome man. Nevertheless, she continues to have sex with her husband even though he was cheating her. During Linda's secret affair she began to feel ashamed of what she was doing breaking her vows, but the sex was good. However, after two months of having an affair, she decided to end the affair and vowed never to do it again, which she did it.

After she broke off the affair, and then making the discovery that she was pregnant again with her fourth, but who is the father? Linda knows that she needs to hide pregnancy from her husband because she was not sure who the father of her child was. Linda comes up with a plan to hide her pregnancy from her husband and family. One day she began fighting with Vince about his cheating, and of course, he try to deny that he was cheating but Linda was not buying his lies.

She told him that they need to be apart from one another for a while. Of course, Vince began to protest, he did not win. She asks him for a trial separation and once again, he began to argue with her but she adamantly about the trial separation and then told him to be a father to their kids, while she goes and figure out how to forgive him.

She walks out of the house and away from her family for the next nine months. When Shane, Vincent and Stephanie found out about their parents' separating, they were upset about their mommy leaving for a while. Over the next nine months Linda would calls her kids every day and talking to them over the phone. They would constantly asks her when she is coming home, because they were missing her terrible and she always told them she missed them too terrible and that I will be home soon.

When Vince got on the phone after Stephanie he would beg her to come home, and they could go to the counseling. She told him when she is good and ready she will home but right now be a father to ours kids Vincent. She wants him to see how hard it is to be a full time parent while he is always traveling and leaving her home with kids.

Her fourth pregnancy went smooth there was no complication and then Saturday October 4, 1980, on her 32th birthday Linda gave birth to a beautiful baby girl whom she held twice. A DNA test was performed and the result comes back that Vince was not the father of her fourth but her ex-lover was the father. She then made the decision to give her daughter to him to raise, she then sign away her rights to her daughter. She kisses her daughter the forehead and say softly to her mommy's love you, baby girl. She then hand her daughter to her father.

He promise her that he would take very good are of their daughter and that someday he would tell her all about her. Linda nod her head, try not to cry, when he walk out of the hospital room forever, she broke down and cry her doctor comfort her while she cry. That was the last time Linda ever saw her daughter. She knew that she would never see her grow up into a beautiful teenager and then a woman.

Meanwhile, outside of the hospital room her ex-lover pays all of her hospital bills so that she did not have to explain to her hospital bills to her husband. After paying the bills, he took their daughter and walked out of the hospital. Two days later, Linda was release from the hospital and she decides to return to her family. When she come through door and announced that she is home Shane, Vincent and Stephanie, come running and greet her with hugs and kissed and told her how much they missed. She told them she missed them too.

Vince then greets her with hug. Shane, Vincent and Stephanie gave their mommy their gifts that they bought for her birthday. Linda smile and opens all for the gifts she loved them and thanks them. Later on that night, after put Shane, Vincent and Stephanie to bed and were sound asleep upstairs in their bed. Vince and Linda had a long talk and he promises her never to cheat again, he does not want to be with her. He told her, he now realize how hard she has at home while he is away. She smile and accepted his apologizes. It took some time to get things back to normal for them.

As the weeks had pass Linda began to have second thought about her parental right, she went to see an attorney and then hire her to fight her ex-lover for custody of their daughter. The attorney immediate went to work on get Linda her parental rights resort and custody. When the Attorney saw Linda, she had to inform her that she was too late, her parental rights, have already been termination. She has no parental rights to her daughter now. Linda was heartbroken. Meanwhile, somewhere in Connecticut, Linda's ex-lover and his wife were busying raising the baby girl.


	2. 35 years

Since found out that she had no parental rights to her daughter Linda went home, and began to cry some more, because she was too late to get her parental, rights reinstate. Once she finished cry wipe her tears away then grab a piece of paper and began to a small note to her daughter. She stood up from the bed walking into her and Vincent closet began looks for a safe place to hide that small note that she wrote and found a place in one of her shoes box.

Every day when Linda was alone at home after drops the kids off at school she would sat in the oversize chair in her and Vince's bedroom and written in a Journal. The pages were fill will letters to her daughter, each letter was different, but they were always sing love mommy. Linda would write to her daughter, and then hided Journal with shoes box that contain her daughter birth certificate and other item from her affair, inside the closet. She bought birthday cards signing them and then places them in the shoes box too. Writing those letters made her heart aching even more and she is now regretting giving her daughter to her ex-lover and signing away her parental rights to him.

It is now 35 years later, and over these last 35 years Linda hid her sadly well very, especially on her birthday seeing that she share with her daughter that she has not seeing since her birth, in fact she had no clue where her daughter is and how is she doing. She does not know if her ex-lover ever told their daughter about her like he promise her he would. Her marriage to Vince over these 35 years has been wonderful he spoil her rotten with lavish gifts; include building her, her very own dream home in Greenwich Connecticut.

She watches her three children grown up and wonders about her fourth child growing up and who does she like look... She watches Shane marry his high school sweetheart Marissa Mazzola in September of 1996. Four years later she watch her second son Vincent Jr. marry his high school sweetheart Courtney Cassadine, in November 2000, and one year later, she watches her oldest daughter Stephanie followed everyone else by marry her high school sweetheart Jack Capuano in October 2001.

No one knows about her deep dark secret that she had been hiding from everyone close to her. She knows that secrets are deadly and they can ruin relationship and marriages sometime. She wonders though if her deep dark secret will ruin her marriage of 49, years.

Meanwhile, over these last 35 years, Linda's daughter has grown up and into a beautiful, gorgeous woman, who is marry and has four children of her own. She is very successful in the field that she had chosen for herself. She has no clue that her mom is not her biological mother, and that someone else is her biological mother. Her father never told her what he had promise Linda 35 years ago. He too hid the truth from everyone closet to him include lie to his wife, by telling her that they daughter was her biological child, but she was not hers. He took the secret to his grave after he and his wife were killing in car accident 21 years ago.

Will Linda's deep dark secret threaten her marriage to Vince, after hiding it for 35 years? What about her three children Shane, Vincent, and Stephanie how will they react to the news of having youngest sibling. Well they accept their youngest sibling. Then, of course, there is Vince will he accept his wife daughter that she had outside of their marriage thirty-five years ago? How will Linda react knowing that she had kept this secret all these years especially from her husband who was known for his cheating on her? Since Linda walking away from him for nine months, he has not cheat on her to this every day he has been faithful to her.

How will the daughter react to the news when she found out the true? Time is going to tell for everyone involve. Will Linda and her daughter who she did not raise be able to form a mother/daughter relationship after all these years of not being together when they do finally come face to face?

Linda has missing out on her daughter life, from birth, her first step, first words, first day of school, to her sweet sixteen, birthday, prom, graduations from schools and college to her wedding day and the births of her four children.


	3. unearthed her paternity

Old Greenwich Ct, Kristina Carrera, was in her massive walks in closet when she come across an large manila envelope and she is like what is this, and then it come to her, she remembering her grandma Kayla receive it after the reading of her parents wills twenty-one years ago. Her grandma gave it to her a few years ago, but she never opens. She opens the manila envelope pull out everything that was inside and there papers in the envelope. Kristina began looks at the papers and notice some of the papers were the wills of her parents and her inheritance their entire estates. The deed to the house, and then there was more papers. She reads over the papers and saw something strange information saying that her mom Cathy is not her biological mother.

"What in the hell is this?" She said to herself. She continues to read the information, and saw that someone women name Linda Marie McMahon is her biological mother. "No… that is not possible my mother is Catherine Rose Moreno Correa."

Kristina found an envelope with her nickname scribble on it. She rips open the envelope then pull out a folded piece of paper. She open the piece paper and it was a letter address to her she notice the date May 14, 1995, "our last Mother's Day together", she said sadly.

 _Dear Krissy,_

 _I loved spend today with you, it was a very special Mother's Day for me, and I love you very much. You will always be my daughter no matters what you choose to do sweetheart, and what do I mean by that honey, well, I am not your biological mother. I am your stepmother… I know this is a big shock for you; you are not the only one who is shock honey I am too but this is the god honest true baby. I was lie to by my own husband when he told me that you were ours daughter._

 _I had several miscarriages, before you were born, I nearly died, so dad did not want to risk losing me, so we decide on surrogate to carry you, so I thought, but instead my husband had affair with your biological mother who is married women. You deserve to know your biological mother and she deserve to know you too baby. Do this for yourself baby. I want you to have a mother/daughter relationship with your biological mother as we do baby._

 _I will always love you, and in my heart, you will always be my daughter. Inside the manila envelope, there is information on your biological mother I had my attorney gather as much information she can for you where you can find her. You even have three older siblings and stepfather too. Krissy do not be too hard on your biological mother when you met her for the first time, be respectful. She gets your respect you have to earn her and her family. Do not be rude I didn't raise you to act that way. Inside the manila envelope, there is a letter address to your biological mother, please see that she get it, and do not read it either Krissy._

 _Love your momma Cathy._

Krissy put the letter down and let out a heavy sigh, she didn't know what to do now. She thought for a few minutes later, and then realized that this letter is 21 years old, so that mean my half siblings are probably marries with families of their own… "Hmm, I better looks up information on my other family, and see that her last name McMahon, which mean the internet, is the place to looks for information's."

Krissy pick up the letter, walk out of the closet, then toward the doorway out of the master bedroom down hallway, she stop at the nursery of her newborn twins Kayla and Stephen looks inside to notice that the nanny and nurse is not there with the twins. She walk toward the staircase, she descend the staircase. When she reaches the bottom of stairs she walks toward the living room enter the room to found the twins with the nanny and nurse. She smiles at them and walks over to the two bassinette and look down at Stephen and Kayla who were both sleeping.

She walks out of the livingroom again down the hallway to her home office, enter the room over to her desk around it and sat down behind it. She put on her glass, and then open her laptop, turns it on. A few minutes later she chick on the internet and began researching her other family, the McMahons. She type in her mother name Linda McMahon and information pops, she moves the mouse and chick on her name. A few second she was reading her mom's bios. Her birthday is Oct 4, 1948 she realizes that she and her mom share the same birthday. She grab a pad, and then a pen and began wrote down information about her mom Linda McMahon.

She read on to see that her mom is still marry to her husband Vince Sr. she read her siblings name, Shane, Vincent and Stephanie. "Well at least I have older sister." She said, as she close her mom's bios and then type in her older brother Shane McMahon, and then chick on his name, and began to read his bios, he was born January 15, 1970. "He is ten years old than me..." She read on to found he is marries to Marissa and they had three children two sons Declan born on Feb. 13, 2004 and Kenyon born on March 25, 2006 and one daughter Julia born June 10, 2009.

After reading his bios, she close his bios and then type in Vincent Jr. and then chick on his name, and read his bios, Vincent Kennedy McMahon Jr. born on September 24, 1976 he is forty-five minutes old then his twin sister Stephanie. "Oh, my god she had twins before me"… He is married to Courtney and they had four kids, Vincent III born on April 8, 2003. Nicholas, born on July 1, 2005. Angela born on December 4, 2007 and Lila born on August 23, 2010.

After reading her brother bios, she closes it and then type in her sister name Stephanie and then chick on her name. She began to reads her bios, she is marries to Jack Capuano, and they had four kids, Jack Jr. born on, May 5, 2005, Jax, born on, July 20, 2008, and two daughters Khloe born, September 9, 2010, and Sophia born November 2, 2012.

'Oh, my, my son Alex has a crush on his auntie Stephanie?" She said


	4. Linda come clean to Vince

Friday evening Linda was on the sofa in her living room looks through her secret box of letters, birthday's card to her daughter that she has not seen since her birth thirty-five years ago. She smiles sadly while looking at the letters and birthday's card that were in the box.

"First I have to come clean to my husband and then I need to found you because I do not want to miss anything else with you. I've already miss so much," she said softly.

She then heard the front door being unlock, places the lid back on the box, and places it under the coffee. She then stood up from the sofa walk around it out of the living room and saw her husband Vince walking into the house, he smiles at her and she smile back at him. He closes the door behind him and relocks too.

"Hi, there," he said, with smile placing his briefcase on the table.

"Hi, too, you. Umm, what are you doing home so early?" She asked turn around walking back into the livingroom and Vince followed her into the livingroom.

He decides to have some fun with her, and says, "Well, I heard that you have been having several strangers stop by when I am not at home. So, I figure I would come home early and caught you in the act, but I obviously flailed."

Linda turns around and looks at her husband, and says, "Well you can relax no strangers visiting me at night."

"Are you sure that they are not hiding somewhere in the house just waiting for me to leave so that they can run out of the house before I can catch them," he joked and she realized that he was joking around with her.

"Oh, Vincent Kennedy McMahon Sr.,' she said, he began laughing at the looks on her face, and she grab a pillow off the sofa and began hitting him with it, making him fall back on to the sofa with Linda is his embrace.

"Ok, I surrender to you my lovely wife," he said and she stop hitting him with the pillow.

"That's what I thought," she said getting off him but he pulls her back down next to him.

He kisses her and asks, "And what did you do today?"

"Oh, nothing much I work out, with my personal trainer. And then I a couple of errand that need to be done," she replied.

"Ah, yes." He said but he is sensing that she is not being honest, with him. "Linda I am sensing that, that you are not being honest with me, so what is going on?"

"Well… I am glad that you are home because I need to talks you about something," she said.

"Ok, what is it that you want to talk to me about honey?" He asked

"Umm… this is difficult for me so can you barely with me," She replied

"Ok, I will listen to you," he said.

"Umm what I have to talks you happen thirty-five years ago," she said not looking at him.

Vince looks at her first and saw that her head was down and says, "Thirty-five years ago…. Umm honey, why are you brings up the past for. I have been faithfully, to you, since then."

Linda lift her head look at him and says, "yes, I know that you have been faithfully to me darling. But that is not what I need to talks to you about." She looks down again to gathers her thought before, she come clean about her secret that she has been hiding from him for the last thirty-five years ago.

"Linda whatever it is I won't get mad at you," he said.

She mumbles under her breath "yes you will."

Vince hears her and says, "What that was that baby."

"Umm… she began, looks up at him and want to see his reaction to her bombshell. "I lied to you thirty-five years ago, about why we need to be separation." Vince had a stun looks on his face.

Lied to me," he began softly. "Why lie Linda that is not you at all." She nods her head in agreement with him.

"Yes, I know that, is not me, but at that time, I need to lie to you, so that I could come to tern with your cheating and what I'd done.'

"What did you do back then?" He asked

"I…I… she began trying to gather all of her strength to tells him about her won cheating back then and it produce a baby that she has not seen.

"You what Linda," he said trying to encourage her to telling him.

"I…I cheat on you too, back then… I had become pregnant and I did not know if you or the man I was cheating with was the father. I was so scare that is why I lied to you. I am so sorry, that I lied to you," she said with tears in her eyes. Vince hating seeing her cried pulls her to him and he held her as she cried.

"Shh…. Sweetheart," he said comfortable he…" I forgive you sweetheart."

She stops crying pulls back, look at him, and he saw the sadness in her beautiful blue eyes.

"How can you forgive me?" She asked him.

"Because I can and everybody does fool things. I forgave you," he began. He smile at her and then wipes away her. "No more tears."

"But honey, I lied to you."

"Yes I know my love... but I am particularly responsible I was cheating and it causes you to cheat." He began… "Umm, I remember when you coming home, but there were no baby with you?"

"Yes, that is true…. After I gave birth to her, I gave my daughter to her father."

"Okay, but she never visit you, why is that?" He asked

She hesitant again, but decide to tell him and replied, "The reason she never visit me, is because after giving birth to her, I, um, uh, signs away my rights to her. That is why she never comes here to spend time with me."

He was stun again when Linda told him that she had signs away her to her daughter. He could not believe what he was hearing from his wife.

"Vince please darling says something anything?" she said, looking at him, he was stare straight head to try to process.

He clears his throat and says, "Um, uh… how you could signs away your rights honey."

"I signing them away because I didn't think you would accept my daughter with another other than you," she said.

"Okay, I can understand that…. But honey,"

"I know, I never tell you what I did thirty-five years ago. However, I was scare of your reaction back then. So I decide to hide it from your, and it was wrong was me," she explains.

"I understand that you would be scare of my reaction. However, I probably, would have forgiving you anyway. But why now, after all these years though?" he asked looking at her.

"Um, she began… because I want to look for her."

"Okay, but that might be difficult honey, if you don't know where to found her after all these years," he said.

"Yes, I know that is true, but I do have her birth certificate, maybe lawyer or Private Investigator can do some investigating," she said leaning forward reaches under the coffee table, grab the box and pull it out and then lift the lid, reach inside and took her daughter birth certificate.

She show Vince her daughter birth certificate and he looks at it.

"Well, this is a good start… Um after Payback that is Sunday, I am flying home because I have a doctor appoint on Monday. So after my doctor appoints we can contract our attorney, and have him looks for your daughter. How does that sound?"

"It sounds good to me, honey. Thank you," she said.

Vince smiles at her and says, "Your welcome love."


End file.
